You come to my sense
by JamieJem
Summary: Apa kau seseorang itu? Tidak itu tidak mungkin! Karena aku dan kau baru saling mengenal Story BY: JamieJem Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin * Hajime Isayama Rated : T Warning: Aneh, OOC!, tulisan berantakan, story gaje


Saat aku bersama denganmu jantungku berdegup kencang, tapi aku tak bisa katakan yang sejujurnya karena aku ingin hidup normal...

XXX

Satu

Alarm hp Armin berbunyi mengumandangkan lagu underwarenya minions. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya yang cukup ambigay. Lalu melihat jam hpnya. Dan berteriak kolosal "WAAAA MAMPUS UDAH JAM 8.15!". Armin segera melesat ke kamar mandi, lalu sarapan seadanya, dan menunggu seseorang yang menurut Armin juga bangun kesiangan

"ARMIIIIN.. Ayo ke sekolah..! nanti kita terlambat dan menjadi kelinci percobaan Hanji sensei" teriak Sasha di luar rumah Armin. Sasha, orang yang ditunggu Armin sekaligus tetangga serta teman sekelasnya. Tanpa mengambil setangkup roti, Armin langsung lari marathon diikuti Sasha. "Lo bawa bekal ga?" ujar Sasha mengingatkan Armin tapi sambil lari. "Astaga" Armin berniat marathon kembali ke rumah tapi kerah bajunya di Tarik Sasha "Sudah beli saja di minimarket. Gue juga lupa bawa bekal plus makan sarapan tadi. Gue Takut kalo balik nanti ga keburu" Armin mengangguk setuju dengan usul Sasha

XXX

Saat sudah tiba di kelas, Armin dan Sasha tidak mendengar suara anak anak yang biasa berisik. Armin menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya tiba tiba tercekat. Tapi ini kan baru pukul 8.20 masa iya sih mereka terlambat? "Kalau Hanji sensei sudah ada di kelas, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sasha menebak nebak, ia sama sekali tidak berani mengintip dari kaca jendela "terlanjur..terobos aja.." ujar Armin menguatkan hati dan berusaha nekat

TOK TOK

" Ya masuk" ujar Hanji sensei

"Ano, um, apa aku dan Sasha terlambat sensei?" ujar Armin berusaha tenang

"Sama sekali tidak, Armin. Ayo segera duduk, saya akan mengenalkan murid baru ke kelas ini" Armin dan Sasha menurut dan duduk di bangku mereka yang biasanya. Hanji sensei mendeham beberapa kali membuat kelas Armin yang sudah hening menjadi sunyi "Ayo anak baru kenalkan dirimu" ujarnya

"Selamat pagi teman teman. Nama saya Eren Jaeger. Saya lahir di Jepang tapi besar di Indonesia. Saya pindahan dari sekolah Indonesia. Saya harap kalian semua menyukai saya". Hening sesaat. Lalu meledaklah suara tawa dari seluruh penghuni kelas, termasuk Hanji sensei. Eren tersenyum menyangka teman temannya menyukainya tapi kenyataannya teman sekelas Eren menertawakan kesalahanya dalam berbicara Bahasa Jepang. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Eren membungkuk 90˚ dan menoleh ke Hanji sensei, tentunya setelah Hanji selesai tertawa "Baiklah Eren, kau duduk dengan Sasha" Eren menghampiri bangku Sasha tanpa harus ditunjukkan oleh Hanji siapa itu Sasha. Eren tersenyum manis ke Sasha dan memperkenalkan diri. Armin melihat tingkah Eren dan tiba tiba otaknya membawa mimpinya semalam. Armin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa belum tentu pria tersebut adalah Eren, mengingat Eren tidak mengenalinya.

Xxx

Istirahat

Armin dan Sasha seperti biasa makan di dekat pohon yang sepi. Sekolah Armin dan Sasha memang terdapat banyak pohon. Jadi, tidak susah untuk mereka mencari tempat untuk makan secara strategis. Sasha membuka bungkusan makanannya yang tadi pagi ia beli mini market lalu ia melihat Eren dan berusaha memanggilnya "Eren san apa kau membawa bekal?" ujqr Sasha setengah teriak. Eren menghampiri "Ah iya, tapi aku tidak tau harus makan dimana". Sasha nyengir lebar "kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa makan bersama kami. Iyakan Armin?" Armin yang dari tadi menatap Annie bagaikan di hipnotis, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sasha. Dia senang ternyata Annie and the gang makan siang di sekitar sini "Armin! Lo kalau di Tanya nyaut kek" ujar Sasha kesal di cuekkin. "Hah? Apa? Iya, Sasha maaf-" Belum selesai Armin berbicara Annie and the gang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Armin celingukan heran karena Annie tidak ikutan "Eren kun kau makan bersama kami saja. Dari pada jadi nyamuk buat pasangan tidak rata" ujar Mikasa, ketua Annie and the gang. Eren menoleh ke Sasha dan Armin. Pasangan tidak rata adalah julukan buat Armin dan Sasha karena Sasha jauh lebih tinggi dari Armin "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Eren dengan nada polos "Mana mungkin mengganggu, Eren. Kalau mengganggu, gue dan Sasha ga mungkin kan ngajak lo makan bekal bareng?" ujar Armin santai melahap rotinya "Pasangan tidak rata apaan sih lo?! Gue kan milik Connie" Sasha marah di tempat membuat Eren bingung "Kalau kau sudah ada yang punya, kenapa makan bersama Armin?"

SING

Pertanyaan polos dari Eren membuat Sasha sedikit tergagap "I-itu karena Aku dan Connie sedang musuhan" Sasha merutuki dirinya karena membuat alasan sesederhana itu. Dia memang tidak bakat berbohong "Sasha chan berbohong. Connie kun sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu. Karena kesepian, akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke pelukan Armin san" ujar Mikasa setengah berbohong. Sasha mulai menangis. Sasha menangis bukan karena diledek Mikasa tapi terlebih ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Connie sudah meninggal. Sampai sekarang ini, ia masih cinta dengan Connie "Mikasa san, dengan segala hormat mohon pergi dari tempat kami. Lo sendiri juga udah dengarkan bahwa Eren ingin makan siang bersama kami. Bye" usir Armin ke geng Mikasa. "rusuh" ledek Mikasa sebal diusir.

Armin memberikan sapu tangannya ke Sasha "Sudah, jangan menangis, nanti Connie di atas sana melihat lo menangis pasti dia akan sedih" Sasha mengusap air matanya dan mencoba kembali ceria.

XXx

Pulang sekolah

Armin, Sasha, dan Eren pulang sekolah bersama. Suasana sunyi yang diciptakan mereka membuat Sasha sedikit bosan. Eren ingin memulai percakapan tetapi ia tidak tahu harus membahas apa, sedangkan Armin terlihat sekali sangat menikmati kesunyian yang hadir. Oh iya Sasha juga bingung dengan teman barunya itu. Dari tadi tidak membelok dan tetap santai berjalan mengikuti Armin dan Sasha. "Hei Eren san." Yang empunya nama menoleh "Ada apa Sacchan?" Sasha tertegun dipanggil Sacchan oleh Eren. "Sejak kapan lo dipanggil Sacchan, Sha?" bisik Armin ke telinga Sasha "Baru tadi. Gue aja kaget" balas Sasha membisik "Jangan jangan Eren suka sama lo kali" Sasha menjitak kepala Armin karena sudah menuduh secara sembarangan "A-kun dan Sacchan sedang bisik bisik apa? Dan kenapa tadi kau memanggilku, Sacchan?"

Armin pingsan di jalan dan akhirnya, Eren terpaksa menggendong Armin walau bukan bride style tapi lumayanlah buat Eren (?). "Kenapa tiba tiba kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan tadi? Armin kaget tau sampai pingsan" ujar Sasha menggerutu. Dia tidak suka dipanggil sok akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya "Yah biar akrab aja" ujar Eren dengan nafas tidak teratur karena ia merasa sedikit keberatan dengan adanya Armin di punggungnya

"Rumahmu dimana sih? Deket rumahku dan Armin ya? Soalnya aku lihat kau tetap lurus aja dari tadi"

"Enggak kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu rumah kalian seperti apa"

"Oh yaudah sekalian mampir aja yuk ke rumah Armin" ajak Sasha seolah ia yang pemilik rumahnya. Sedangkan si pemilik rumah terbangun dari pingsan mendengar rumahnya disebut Sasha "Apaan sih rumah gue di bawa bawa. Pake rumah sendiri emang ga bisa apa?"

"Rumah gue kan kecil. Please Armin yang tampan,baik,pintar dan dermawan" Kayak begini aja merayu. Huh menyebalkan. gerutu Armin

"Aku tidak usah mampir. Aku Cuma ingin tahu saja rumah kalian berdua" ujar Eren yang punya feeling bahwa mereka nanti berantem. Lebih baik mencegah sebelum terlambat

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Besok Sabtu kan? Papaku punya 3 tiket diskon 30% untuk masuk ke taman bermain deket rumahku. Lo pasti tau kan tamannya dimana, Min? Nah, Eren mau ikutan ga? Aku juga penasaran sih ingin mencicipi wahana wahana berbahaya disana"

"Aku mau mau aja" ujar Eren

"Gue gak diajak nih? Jadi lo mau kencan sama Eren besok? Fine !" ujar Armin yang tidak sadar dirinya masih digendong Eren. Sedangkan Erennya sendiri senang menggendong cowok manis incarannya di belakang punggung.

"Lo tanpa gue ajak pasti mau ikut. Lo kan udah gue bilangin kalo gue punya 3 tiket diskon 30%. B-a-ka. Oh iya, Armin, kayaknya lo betah banget ya di gendong Eren. Dasar homo" sindir Sasha membuat Eren rada sebel. Pasti habis ini Armin minta diturunin

"Tanggung. Kalau bikin pahala jangan setengah setengah" elak Eren tidak mau melepaskan Armin dari dirinya. Sedangkan Armin merasa tidak enak. Takut di kira homo sama tetangga. Cukup Sasha yang melihat aibnya "Eren bego, lo mau dibilang homo sama orang? Udah cepetan turunin gue sekarang" bak anjing dan majikan akhirnya Eren menurunkan Armin secara tidak rela. "See ya guys tomorrow jam 9 okay" ujar Sasha meninggalkan mereka berdua. Karena merasa utang budi ke Eren, Armin mengajaknya ke rumah Armin. Dan tentu saja Eren menyambut dengan suka cita

Xxx

Taman bermain

Pukul 09.00

Armin menghela nafasnya. Dia capek. Padahal belum memainkan wahananya. "Sacchi gebetan lo kemana? Gue pegel nih nungguin sambil diri daritadi"

"Apaan sih elo manggil manggil Sacchi. Sokab"

"Eren boleh. Mentang mentang ada something"

"Shut up" Hape Sasha mengalunkan lagu Banana Potato-minions. Buru buru Sasha mengangkat hapenya

S: Yes, who is this?

E: Sacchan, kamu udah sampai taman?

S: Dari tadi malah. Kau tahu nomerku dari siapa?

E: Armin, kemarin kan aku main ke rumahnya

S: cepetan kesininya

_Klik_

"Gimana?"

"berani banget lo kasih nomer gue ke dia tanpa izin DAN kenapa kemarin lo maen sama Eren ga ngajak ngajak gue? Tahe"

"Lihat itu Eren" ujar Armin ga peduli omelan Sasha yang berbusa.

Sasha dan Armin melambaikan tangannya ke Eren supaya Eren dapat melihat mereka. "Ayo kita masuk" ujar Eren dengan tampang tidak bersalah dating terlambat.

"Ayo kita naik bianglala raksasa" ujar Sasha penuh semangat membara. Tidak sadar akan pias yang muncul dari wajah Armin.

"Sasha lo mau bunuh gue?" sindir Armin

"Tenang lo naik sama Eren kok. Gak sama gue. Jadi gue ga ada kesempatan bunuh lo. See ya gue naik duluan. Good luck, my naughty boy. Hahahaha" Sasha tertawa Jahanam.

Lihat lo gue kerjain. Makanya jangan ledekin gue. Oke? Batin Sasha penuh rencana jahat.

XXX

DUA

Bianglala

"Hei Armin. Kesini deh! Lihat pemandangannya indah banget" ujar Eren berusaha menghibur Armin. Armin hanya mendesah sensual membuat Eren meneguk ludah

Eren mendekatkan dirinya ke Armin dan menyentuh dahi Armin "Kau phobia ketinggian ya? Tapi kok badanmu agak panas sih?"

"Penyakit gue kalau di tempat ketinggian : Mual, sakit perut, pusing dan sedikit demam. Ga usah khawatir. Nanti juga sembuh pas turun dari Bianglala brengsek"

"Tadi kenapa kau tidak menolak tawaran Sasha naik bianglala?"

"Gue gak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang..nggh..gue sayang"

Hati Eren serasa mau copot dengar kata kata Armin "Kau ada rasa dengan Sasha?"

"Ya, rasa persahabatan" fiuuh lega deh Eren ternyata sayang kepada sahabat. "Jangan pikir macam macam" ujar Armin mencium pikiran busuk di Eren. Eren menggeleng dusta.

"kenapa bianglala ini sangat panas?" Keluh Armin tapi Eren sama sekali tidak merasa gerah. Eren mencoba sekali lagi merasakan panas tubuh Armin. Panas sekali. Lebih parah dari tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" ujar Eren cemas melihat gebetannya tidak berdaya. "Bunuh Sasha"

SING

Tidak mungkinkan Eren membunuh gadis ramah itu? Paling Armin hanya bercanda. "Eh Armin, aku baru ingat cara membuat demammu hilang."

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa memindahkan demammu kepadaku" Deg Deg.. Jantung Armin mulai berdegup kencang tidak karuan

"caranya?" ujar Armin sedikit mmm.. apa ya nyebutnya?

"Aku sedikit malu mengatakannya" Mampus Armin kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang terus. Bisa bisa Eren tahu kalau dia..dia... sedang ada rasa dengan Eren

"Kenapa harus mal-" Dengan kenekatanya, Eren mencium bibir Armin yang manis. Kesempatan Eren untuk menggit bawah Armin. Merasakan sensasi bibir Armin, membuat Eren sempat terlena tujuan semula.

Selesai dengan bibir, Eren melumat leher Armin "Nggh.." desahan Armin membuat Eren makin melayang. Tidak peduli Armin kesakitan.

Lalu ia menggigit perut Armin sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa Armin miliknya. Tidak boleh- "Cukup Eren. Tubuhmu sudah panas" ujar Armin. Eren menatap Armin. Wajahnya penuh merah. "Unyu sekali sih kau. Aku belum puas" Armin terkesiap melihat Eren menjadi liar.

PLAK

"Sadar Eren. Kita sudah mau turun. Kalau mau lanjutin di rumahku aja. Habis pulang dari sini." Eren hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban karena sekarang dia yang demam

Armin menyentuh dahi Eren yang membara. Ternyata pernyataan Eren benar "Maafkan aku" ujar Armin merasa bersalah karena ia yang menularkan penyakitnya ke Eren.

"Tidak apa, asal kau merawatku sama seperti aku merawatmu di bianglala tadi"

"Aku akan telpon Sasha dan izin pulang duluan"

TRRRT

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang di luar area jangkuan.." KLIK

Sasha menyebalkan. Gumam Armin.

"Aku akan membopongmu pulang ke rumahku" Eren mendesah lagi membuat Armin menelan ludah.

Xxx

Pulang

"Armin..." Armin tertegun melihat wanita cantik di hadapannya memanggil namanya. Setelah sekian lama.

"Ada apa Annie?" Annie, mantan kekasihnya yang selama ini ia cintai. Setiap kenangan dengannya membuat hati Armin sakit. Entah sakit seperti apa

"Kau benar mengenai Bertholdt"

"Aku benar soal apa?"

"Bahwa Bertholdt adalah Bisex. Ia selingkuh dengan Reiner tanpa aku tahu apa apa. Padahal kami bertiga adalah sahabat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kembali padamu, Armin. Kumohon, maafkan aku yang telah mengkhianatimu" Ujar Annie sambil menangis. Armin menyeka air mata Annie "jangan menangis.." kata kata itu saja yang terlintas di kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak romantis

Armin sebenarnya ingin kembali dengan Annie. Tapi mengingat ia menyukai Eren dan juga Annie selama 2 tahun mencampakkanya. Apakah ia bisa begitu saja kembali ke Annie? T-tapi Armin juga ingin hidup normal seperti laki laki lain.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Armin ingin hidup normal "Maaf Annie, aku sudah memiliki kekasih". Yeah Armin ingin hidup normal layaknya gay biasa. Eren adalah pilihan tepat untuk hatinya. Menurut feelingnya Eren lah yang minggu minggu akhir ini mampir ke dalam mimpinya.

"Siapa?"

"Cukup Tuhan yang tahu"

XXX

Cinta tidak ada batasnya. Tidak ada larangan bahwa sesama bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi karena itu, Cintaku dengannya adalah hal normal yang tidak perlu kutakuti selama ini. Baik di dunia nyata maupun di mimpi.

-Armin Jaeger


End file.
